legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
HMS Pareen
HMS Pareen is a modified Dreadnaught-class Heavy Cruiser produced by Rendili StarDrive, under the command of Captain Aay Zavos as part of the Orupian Royal Fleet. It was deployed in 9 ABY after a trade agreement between House Ceylon, the ruling Royal Family of Orupia, and Rendili StarDrive. The deal was brokered between Draksyth Lord Veeso, Princess Kileo Dimoh and RSD Representative Ahru. It was seen in orbit over Pareen during the marriage of Princess Kileo to Rhyley Stargazer. The vessel named in honour of the city of Pareen. Characteristics Dimensions The keel of the Dreadnaught-class ran nearly 600 meters with the bow overlapping to produce a clamshell-like appearance. Each vessel had a cluster of weapons blisters spread across the hull. The ship was designated a heavy cruiser in standard classification and was considered a downscaled warship when compared to the ship-designs from the Core. The forward ventral portion of the Dreadnaught-class was used as a massive cargo hold, with a docking port located at the bow of the ship. The centre of the ship housed the main reactor and secondary power generators. Docking ports were also located on either side of the ship. Offensive and defensive systems The modified 'HMS Pareen had weapon systems that included twenty quad laser cannons (six bow, seven port, seven starboard), fifteen laser cannons (five bow, five port, five starboard and mounted in blisters), and fifteen turbolaser batteries (five port, five starboard, five stern). She was also customised to feature a concussion missile launcher for anti-starfighter defense. Deflector shield projectors were also located inside some of the blisters flanking the hull, and the primary and secondary sensor transceivers were located towards the stern of the vessel, on the dorsal and ventral sides, similar to those on CR90 corvettes. Comparative to older Dreadnaught-class cruisers that were lacking in sub-light and hyperspace speeds (a Class 4 rating), the HMS Pareen was refitted and able to achieve a class 2 rating. It was still prone to suffer computer failures, and could not compete with comparable designs in terms of fire-power and shielding. It would take three Dreadnaught-class cruisers could out-gun one Imperial-class Star Destroyer. Crew complement Due to Dreadnaught-class ships also requiring over 16,000 crew-members to run at optimal performance (perhaps the highest crew per keel meter ratio of any modern starship), the HMS Pareen is modified to operate via slave circuits that severely reduced the Dreadnaught's required crew down to only 2,200 members. Hangar complement The initial design was not focused towards carrier duty, but the HMS Pareen was upgraded and refitted, with the centre cargo holds converted into hangar space, and a common complement of 12 LT-9000 Interceptors were added to the vessel. It thus became home to the Bravo Squadron of the ROSE-Wing. Main bridge Unlike many contemporary warship designs, the Dreadnaught-class did not have an easily visible bridge section, opting to shelter the command decks and crew stations inside the main armoured superstructure. These areas were located on the dorsal side of the bow. Foot Note This Ship is used within a RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Starships